Gaz's Journal
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: It's in the future and Zim has taken over the world! Will Gaz and Dib be able to stop him? In Gaz's POV
1. After the Invasion, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3,

A/N: Hey there! In case you're wondering who really wrote this it was my sister: Tessa of the Rain.

My parents won't let her have an account so sometimes I might post her stories. This is her first one so be nice! Don't flame her!

  
  


~ Gaz's Journal ~ 

From Gaz's View 

After the Invasion

By:*Tessa*of *the*Rain* 

  
  


After Zim ruled the wold for Irk, Dib, was sent to prison for the rest of life. Gaz was sent to work in a Irk flag factory, as punishment to being part of Dib's family. Everyone now noticed Dib after the invasion. Gaz is now sleeping on a straw mat and is living in Zim's attic to be kept a close eye on. Her journal was put in "After the Invasion" Museum. The front page had a tape recorder and she said " For the children in the future, Emperor Zim is more powerful than you may think. Rebelling against him will be harder than you think. He has Irken ships and back up all around the world! Protect yourself against ZIM" 

Day one 

The invasion was so harsh. I was separated from Dib as soon as possible .So I over heard while the other aliens forced me in a rusty steel cage while Dib was hauled away. Zim , I thought he was just one of those freaky looking green kids that was just plain weird , but I can't believe that I didn't listen to Dib ! Not seeing Dib again, for once I think that I'll miss him . . .

Day 2

I'm trying write fast as I can. I stared working in this so called "Flag Factory" I really miss Dib. Emperor Zim put himself on the Tv and showed us Dib, I finally I had seen my dear brother. I thought that I was in a bad situation but I was wrong. Dib, He was put into a glass container. It was like if you caught a butterfly (which I would never do). Poor Dib, poor poor Dib. 

Day Three

I met my new so called roommate. Klarissa, she's a nice girl. But maybe a little chatter brained. But what can I say, who wouldn't when you've gone to the same school as the guy the who now rules the world? You know that this will all be different at the end.


	2. Day 4 and Day 10

Day Four

The flag factory is a mess! I now think that I will be moved at some time. Klarissa works next to me. And in Zim's point of view, I'm a meat bag. I still long to see Dib. The worst part of all is Zim banded all pizza and video games! I don't think that I could bare the pain. . . but Dib will be saved and Zim will go down! And then all video games and pizza will be free! (I hope)

  
  


Day 10

I moved from flag co. worker to Zim's personal servant. I not happy about this but it's better than working in that factory. I'll see Dib daily, but I don't get to talk to him. I'll be too busy to talk. I tried to talk to him. "I'll get you out some how" I had to whisper or Zim would hear. All Dib did say was "How?". Tried to talk to him again but Zim noticed, and yelled "You Gaz the meat bag's sister! No Talking to the prisoner! If you want to be with the prisoner so badly, you can feed Dib, and Suzie!" Well Zim said something like that. 


	3. The New Job, the Perfect plan, and three...

The New Job

I had to feed the so called 'prisoners'. I hope I'll be able to talk to Suzie, but most of all Dib. Zim won't be watching me. In his opinion he has more important things to deal with (which I doubt).

  
  


The Perfect Plan

I found my perfect plan! The best one yet! I'll feed Dib and Suzie, but, I'll leave their door's open! I'll have to do it when Zim isn't in the room!

  
  


3 Years Later

I'm trying to run and write so my writing won't be that neat! I got Dib and Suzie out of the tube. Zim almost caught us when he was walking down the hall with the All Mighty Tallest. Zim told us all about them. If we acted up Zim would execute us as fast as you could say Death.


	4. The next day and the battle of loss

The Next Day

We saved Klarissa & Suzie. Klarissa and Suzie were 1st to be saved out of the many more poor helpless people. We had to find a 'home base' or a 'hide out'. I can't believe the place that Dib pick out for us to stay in. We found out that Zim didn't destroy his lab. He just destroyed his awkward looking house. The dirty, rusty lab was covered in oily soot. The walls were all so covered in soot. It was also covered in dust. The dust and oil were mixed together, which made it very slipperily. The rusty metal was very uncomfortable to sit on. There must a been a flash flood because it wouldn't be rusty. Dib said that it would be a good because no body would look for us there. He said that it was abounded when Zim started take over the world, well I have to say, he did take over the world before Pinky and the Brian.

  
  


The battle of loss 

I think that we'll win the battle. Dib wouldn't let me come. He didn't want me to be dead like dad, or so he said. The worst thing that could happen would be if Dib was killed. Klarissa and Suzie were with me, it didn't comfort me at all though. When Dib came back to the destroyed lab he was battered and bruised. He had cuts and scars and was also dead tired. He was so worn down, the first thing he did was plop himself among the old falling apart chair.


	5. The days go by and The hide and Go Seek

The Days Go By 

The days have gone by so fast. It's Klarissa birthday. She's 16 I'm 16 also Dib's 18 and Susan's 17. Dib hasn't been back to H. B for 3 whole moths. I'm getting worried about him. Susan went to go get him, but she hasn't been back for 6 weeks. Then Klarissa left, I was left here all alone. I'm cold, hurt, hunger, and afraid. I want Dib to comfort me. And tell me that everything was all right. I remember my mom ,Vetoes, used to tell me that. But that's all I can remember of her, the rest is just a blur. 

  
  


The Hind and Go Seek 

I found a hidden lair. It was Zim's Control Lair or Sector 2. It had all his old files I couldn't understand it because it was all in Irken Lange. One went like 

My journey was long and annoying. Gir, my companion, sang the a so called song. He called it The Doom Song. I have no clue what that means. Maybe Dib would know. I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP (ZZZZZZZZ)


	6. The return, the death of red, and the sh...

The Return

I woke up before Dib came back. And I woke up in a different place. I felt uncomfortable, and hot. The heat was seeping through the cracks in the walls. The first thing I heard was " Hey Gaz, guess what I got? Gaz, Gaz, were are you?! GAZ! GAZ! GAZ! TELL ME YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! NO I'M THE ONLY ONE IN MY FAMILY THAT''S LEFT! O THE DISPAR! ZIM GOING DOWN NOW THAT HE'S TAKEN GAZ!" I had to laugh, it was the silliest thing I ever heard. I'm to tricky for Zim to catch besides, I'm way to smart and good looking to be caught! Then he started to set down the stuff and made a quick grave and then when they gathered more items he would complete the tombstone. Dib, like always, has news for them "Guys, the Armada is after us. Zim is after me and Gaz. He asked the 12th section to hunt us down. So be on guard 24/7." 

Show and Tell

Well I saw Dib praying over the handmade tombstone. I had to pop out while he was praying. It was the perfect moment! It was a once in a life time opportunity! So I simply got out from the rusty control area which was Section 2. The main lab was Section 1 were my tombstone was. I walked over and said "A tragic loss, wasn't Dib?". "It was, I wasn't even here when they took ... Hey Gaz, my sis! Thank the lord! O I thought that you were dead or kid napped! I'm just so thank ful that you're alive!" I had to tell him the whole story. Of course Dib was mad. 

The Death of Red 

The war was at hand, the people tense. Dib said " Gaz stay here!" Of course I didn't listen. When I got to the grounds Dib was all ready giving orders. He said " Go to Sec.1 and you go to the grounds" I said "And buy Gaz a pizza." Then he said "And buy Gaz a pizza. HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO COME!" I said calmly "Don't sweat, I'll be okay as long as I.......well... I'll just stay with you." "I can't believe you Gaz, I told you not to come! Why didn't you stay with Klarissa? You knew Suzie was going to come with me and besides Klaris all alone." Dib exclaimed but I just replied "Oh, she's right behind me Dib, DUCK!" A missel went flying by over our heads and landed on some of our people. Suzie came out and said "How could you bring my cousin?!? And besides, Gaz your only 16 and you shouldn't be here, the worst thing that could happen is if you die. You know you'll worry Dib sick." I replied "Just like old times. When I battled off the meteors from Zim's spaceship when we were flying to Irk. Besides I won't get hurt I swear." I ducked because a laser almost hit me on the shoulder. "SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!" "Oh, don't worry besides, maybe I can hold G.I.R. captive." G.I.R. abruptly flew by on his rockets and exclaimed "I HAVE A CUPCAKE!!!!! HELLO DIRTY PEOPLE!!!!" " Take me to your leaders!" I shouter. I whispered to Dib " I always wanted to say that." G.I.R. replied "Yes my master." The last thing I know I'm being rocketed to the Almighty Tallest. The next thing out of G.I.R. was "I brought friends pig! PIG! PIG! Were did pig go?!" There I was standing right in front of the Almighty Tallest! "G.I.R. what are you doing here?!" Shouted Red " Who did you bring?" "I brought Gaz, Klarissa, Suzie, and Dib!" Dib soon said "And your going down!" Dib brought out a pistol and BOOM ! He shot the Red! "Save me Purple." Purple shouted "GUARDS".Then and there I saw Red die. My brother was a murder. What else could possible happen? And besides the happy ending couldn't be to far away!


	7. My loving sis

My loving sis'

Well, the day I never thought that I'd live to write in Gaz's dairy. The evil Irken scum formally known as Zim, came all the way back to earth to kill me. I ducked but, good for me but, Gaz was beside me and the laser hit her. Her Game Save is with her in her grave. Suzie and I got married. We had one child named Harma after the Sub tallest Blue or Harma. Poor Gaz, she didn't even see her niece. Rest in peace my sister, Gaz . . .

~Dib~ 

  
  


Dear Reader, 

Hello there! I'm *Tessa*of*the*Rain* I hope that you like my story. I would like to thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry if it was a little hard to follow. I didn't think that anyone would read it.

-*Tessa*of*the*Rain*


End file.
